Flower For You
by Aihara Aya
Summary: It's Flower Day! Find out what happened with Conflicting, Soulsilver, and Sequelshipping with Flower Day! RnR please!


Disclaimer : I do NOT own Pokemon okay?

* * *

_1. Conflicting_

Green sighed. His eyes stared at a mountain full of flowers, chocolates, and love letters in front of him at Viridian Gym. He scratched his head then sighed again.

"Today isn't even Valentine! It's just a Flower Day! Why do they send me a tons of chocolates anyway!?" he kicked some love letters that spreaded on the floor, "Well, I know I'm such a handsome guy..." he started talking to himself, "but this is TOO MUCH!"

Green walked past a tons of flowers, he didn't even want to take a look to the flowers that covered some of the gym floors. But suddenly the gym guide approached him from behind.

"Green! There is a bouquet for you!" he shouted.

"Just put it with the other flowers." he didn't even want to turn back.

"But the one who sent this said she wanted to give it to you right away..."

Green's vein popped out, "Just put it with the other bouquet! Don't you listen what I've said!? Just put it─!"

"and she said her name is Leaf."

And then he froze. Green quickly turned back and grabbed the bouquet from the guide's hand and founded a small note on the bouquet.

_I just wanna give you this. I didn't expect anything back from a cocky man like you though._

_Sign, Leaf._

Green looked to the flower and smirked, "White orchid, eh? I guess I'll have to go to the damn-mountain to visit her soon."

.

.

"_White orchid? What's wrong about that flower?" Green asked Leaf that hold a white orchid on her left hand. Leaf turned left to face him and raised one of her eyebrows._

"_You really don't know anything about flowers, Green? Well, then I'll explain it to you. Flowers do have meaning. Sometimes they have more than one meaning. This white orchid, means that you do care to the person who receive this flower, or you're thinking about that person. Simply, this flower means..." Leaf put the orchid on the vase and smiled._

_I miss you._

_2. Soulsilver_

Kotone flipped her Pokégear when she saw Silver walked toward her from afar. She's a little surprised but then she quickly approached him, "Siilvyy! Hello there!~"

Silver blushed a little when heard she greeted him but it disappeared when he saw her Pokégear on her hand. While still hiding a small bouquet on his back, he raised one of his eyebrows and asked her, "You called someone just now?"

Kotone looked to her Pokégear again and smiled, "Oh I don't. He called me a moment ago."

"He? Who?"

"Lance."

'_WHAT!? WHY THE HECK THAT BASTARD CALLED HER!?'_ Silver's vein popped out but he's trying to keep calm, "W-what did he call you for?"

"Oh. He just asked if I want to have a dinner with him tonight and─"

Silver gritted his teeth, obviously jealous and angry at the same time. He's ready to punch him on the face later.

"─I refuse it."

"Wait what?" Kotone rolled her eyes.

"I said I refuse it, Silver. I'm not gonna having dinner with him. Probably. He's just a friend. Nothing more. Beside... I already have a boyfriend!" she tugged his right arm, which made he blushed and happy at the same time. And now he remembered about the bouquet.

"Uh, Kotone."

"Yes?"

"Well, um, today is, uhh, Flower Day. So, I... want to give you this." Silver showed her a bouquet of purple flowers to her, Anemone Bouquet. Kotone surprised to see that but she quickly took it from Silver's hand and squealed in happiness.

"It's for me? Really? Thanks so much, Silvy!" she quickly pecked his left cheek and smiled.

"D-don't get it wrong okay? I just want to give you this because, because today is Flower Day! Nothing more! I, uh, see you later!" Silver rushed to Route 29, leaving Kotone giggled behind. She stared to the flowers for a moment.

"Well, this flower is nice. But I wonder if it has a meaning..."

.

.

"Yes, hello. Erika's here. Oh, Kotone! What's up?" the black-haired girl feel a little happy to know the Kanto-Johto Champion has called her.

'_Hello, Erika. I just want to ask you about flowers.'_

"Oh, then just ask me! I know everything about it!"

'_Really? Someone gave me this flower and I want to know what it's meaning.'_

"What flower?"

'_Um, Anemone.'_

"Anemone, huh? But before that, who gave you the flower? Tell me!" Erika giggled a little.

'_Well, Silver gave me this.'_

"Silver? Then you must be the luckiest girlfriend ever!"

'_Luckiest?'_

"Yes! Don't you know? Anemone flower has a nice meaning. It means..."

_I don't want to lose you._

_3. Sequel_

"Flowers?"

"Um, you see, you're gonna traveling around the world, and today is Flower Day, so, I wanna give you these flowers. I thought it would be nice for you to have something to remember me." Mei blushed while showing Hugh a bouquet of blue flowers.

"Well, I suppose. But flowers will wilt within a few days, Mei." Hugh took the bouquet from Mei's hand.

"Oh, not the flowers! But the meaning!" Hugh stared her with a confused expression.

"Meaning? I don't know even the name of this flo─"

"Then just find out okay!? I, uh, I'll have to go now! Bye Hugh!" and then she ran as fast as she could, leaving Hugh alone in front of Aspertia Gym.

Hugh was scratching his head when Cheren was coming out from the gym and then he saw him standing there holding a bouquet.

"Oh, hello there. What are you doing here?" Cheren asked.

"Oh, nothing. Mei just gave me this flowers and she said I should find out the meaning. But I have no idea what is this flower means." Cheren looked to the bouquet and smiled.

"Really? Then the name should tell you." Hugh stared Cheren and confused, "Name? What is this flower's name then?"

"Forget-me-not."

.

.

"Hh... It's just a day since Hugh leaving Unova to travel. But I already miss him that much." Mei sat on her bed and stared to her bedroom wall.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Oh! Wait a minute!" Mei ran to the living room and opened the door, just to found a mailman who holding a bouquet of pink flowers and he smiled.

"Excuse me, are you Mei?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. I'm Mei. What is it?"

"Well, here. You have a package from someone. A bouquet, exactly." he handed the pink flowers to Mei that still confused.

"Oh, th-thank you then." Mei smiled before the mailman leaving her house. She then closed the door and stared to the bouquet until she founded a note there. Mei read that note and smiled. She then put the flowers on the vase and put the note on her table.

.

.

_Hey, well, first of, thanks about the bouquet you gave me earlier. Cheren told me the meaning by the way. So now I'm giving you a bouquet too. It's Pink Carnation. Just think of this as my reply. I'm going to the point okay? Pink Carnation means..._

_I will never, ever forget you._

* * *

I really don't know anything about flower meaning and I'm sososososo sorry if the meanings were wrong!

Blame the source/shot

I wrote this because I'm inspired by Flower Day Festival in Harvest Moon : A Tale of Two Towns game.

Review pleease?


End file.
